On a beautiful afternoon, Luis rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $6.24 each and baskets of bananas for $6.78 each. Luis decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of bananas. How much did Luis need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Luis needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the bananas. Price of apples + price of bananas = total price. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Luis needs to pay $13.02.